


“Please, chef-daddy, I need you to fill my red velvet pussy with your cream!”

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Birthday Cake, Cake, Daddy Kink, F/M, Monsters, Screenplay/Script Format, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: A cake girl in a chef’s bakery is finally ready. However, he needs to finish her in all the ways she needs. He needs to carefully mold her with his tongue, add a little frosting on top, and give her a wonderful cream filling.
Kudos: 3





	“Please, chef-daddy, I need you to fill my red velvet pussy with your cream!”

[F4M] [Script offer] “Please, chef-daddy, I need you to fill my red velvet pussy with your cream!” [Birthday] [Cake girl] [monstergirl] [Pussy licking] [Mold me] [Handjob] [Blowjob] [Ball sucking] [Facial] [Frosting her with cum] [Sticky sex] [Creampie] [Cream filled] [Popping her cherry on top]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: A cake girl in a chef’s bakery is finally ready. However, he needs to finish her in all the ways she needs. He needs to carefully mold her with his tongue, add a little frosting on top, and give her a wonderful cream filling.

\---

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: dinging sound of an oven competing its work]

Ooh—(yawn)—oh! Chef-daddy, is that you? 

Mmm, I feel so warm and cozy. It was so wonderful in there, growing for you, and I’m so happy you’re here!

Preparing me? (Giggle) Yes! I’d love that. Please...continue. 

That feels really nice. I love feeling the icing. It’s so smooth, and sweet, and all the toppings are perfect for me. You know just how to make me feel like the sweetest cake girl in the world. 

I know we’ve known each other for so long, but now, I just feel...ready. Am I ready, daddy?

(Sad) Not yet? Why not? I’m big and strong now, and just the right consistency! I know you made me your absolute favourite--red velvet. 

Do I smell good? (Giggle) I love seeing you smell the air with that look in your eyes. That needy look that’s just hungry for me. Okay, daddy. Use what you need. I want be soft and creamy for you.

[Sfx: Lathering/icing sounds throughout the next bit]

So daddy, I know I’ve *always* been your favourite. I know all the other cake girls are popular, but I know what today is. 

Don’t play dumb, daddy! It’s your *birthday!* I love birthdays, and I’m ready for yours of all things! I’m *so* excited. 

All ready? (Giggle) Okay. I know you like a more personal touch when you mold your cake girls, daddy. And I know you’ve been *dying* to taste my warm, red velvet pussy. Is that what you want? My smooth lips, just dripping with sweet sugary bliss, waiting for you...

I can’t wait. Come here, daddy. Once you’re all finished, it’ll be *my* turn to treat *you.*

Ooh, I love kisses. They make me feel all warm inside. (Kiss) I love how your lips feel. (Kiss) Do I taste sweet, daddy? (Kiss) Like strawberries? (Kiss) Cherries? (Whispering) You filled me with cherries daddy. I know you’re just dying to feel them.

Yes, feel my tits, daddy. You made them. You molded me, and I love when you touch me like that, admiring my body... Admiring your work. (Giggle)

Mmm, daddy you’re not suppose to taste me so early. I could get messy. (Whispering) Unless...you want me to get messy for you.

Oh--are you going to help ready me, daddy? I know you need to put on your personal touches. I--ah! Daddy, my--my pussy—

[He starts licking your pussy]

Oh--oh gosh, it feels so good! I’ve missed your tongue so much! You’re always so amazing at making me just perfect.

[You work toward an orgasm]

Do you like it, daddy? My red velvet pussy was made by you, and just *for* you. It’s soft, and warm, and wet and sticky from all the sweet icing you give me...

Mold me, daddy. Make me just the way you want. Make me yours. My pussy is all for you, and I never want anyone else. I just want you to feel my sweetness. Only you.

Yes--use your--ah! Fingers! When you use them at the same time it makes me feel so crazy. Crazy in love with you, daddy!

[You get closer]

Yes! Ready me, daddy. I know what you want. What I want. What I *need.* I need your cock to be ready. I need your warm load of chef daddy cum to fill me up...

Is today the day? (Giggle) I hope so. Don’t stop daddy. I get so--juicy--and sticky when you make me cum! Fuck—I can’t help it! I’m so close!

[You’re at the edge now]

Just that speed, daddy! Lick my sweet, sticky clit with your loving tongue! Give your loving cake girl what she needs! Make me--make me--make me--cum!

[You have a soaking wet orgasm, juices spilling out of your pussy for him. Improv is welcomed, until you say...]

(Catching breath) Oh, daddy, I looooove it when you make me cum--you always know just how to mold my pussy and get me so wet and sticky and sweet for you...

(Giggle) But daddy, we’re still missing a bit before I’m all ready for you. You know that, right?

Of course you do. Will you take those off? I want to get what I need. I want you to give me your loving frosting. I need your warm, sticky icing all over me...

[Sfx: Clothing being removed]

Thank you! I’m so excited. I just--(in awe) oh, gosh, daddy, your cock is soooo nice... I missed it so much! May I—may I stroke you?

(Giggle) I’ll just give you long, sweet strokes with my sticky wet hands.

[You begin stroking him]

Ooh, it’s responding so well, daddy. Do you feel my icing running along your cock, making it smooth, and sticky, and so *hard*—just the way I like it. Goodness, it’s harder than ever before. Is it because today is something special?

(Giggle) Don’t tease me! Tell me daddy. I know there’s something important I’ve waited *so* long to have...

You’re going to--fill me? (Excited) Yes, yes! I would *love* that! Oh daddy, I’ve been waiting so long to be filled with your loving cream! (Wistful) Your amazing--loving--creamy--cum. I’ve waited forever!

Gosh, I can’t wait anymore. I need to taste you, just like you tasted me! 

[You excitedly begin sucking his cock, happily moaning and talking between sucking sounds]

Mmm! You taste so good! You taste extra good because of the icing I left from my hands. (Giggle) I just missed this so much. I feel like I’m just waiting to taste you day after day, wishing I could feel you in my mouth! I need your icing, daddy. Your thick, creamy load layering me, covering me with your sweetness. I need to get--as much--as--I can.

Don’t worry, daddy. I won’t ignore these. Your balls have *so* much frosting in them. I know that If I suck them just right, they’ll give me even more.

[You begin sucking his balls while stroking him]

They taste so heavy. So full. So ready to unload for me. I just love sucking them while I stroke you.

Feeling them in my mouth, and gently letting them pop out, feeling them respond to my sweet, soft lips...

Don’t worry. I’ll make sure they’re ready, but I don’t want them to give me everything. I’ll need the rest for later. (Giggle) I just need to suck them a little, like this, to get your cum thick, and creamy for me...

Gosh, you’re twitching for me, daddy. Are you saying you want my mouth on your cock again? (Whispering) Do you want me to take you...deeper? 

I know I always get your cum super quick when you feel my sweet, juicy throat. 

Don’t worry daddy. I’ll take it all.

[You take him deeper, moaning happily. When you come up for air, you say the following lines, or improv to your needs]

Oh, gosh, your cock is so right for me, daddy. It fits perfectly in my throat. I was made for this. Made for you. Made for your cock. 

Is it juicy enough for you? Feeling my sweet red velvet throat massaging, hugging your cock. I know you love it.

It’s tightening right up to squeeze you. (Giggle) Trying to squeeze your cum out just for me. I can feel you shudder whenever my throat tightens around you, and you respond just like I do for you...

Goodness, daddy, your pre cum tastes soooo good. I just know your load will make me the sweetest cake girl there is! Please, may I have more?

I’ll just keep fucking you with my velvety throat. I know you’re close, daddy. You’re warm. Your cock is aching, and I can just *feel* it with my lips. 

Cum for me, daddy. I need your frosting. I need to be sweeter. I need to be the sweetest girl in the world. 

Tell me I’m sweet! Please, tell me I’m the sweetest mouth you’ve ever felt. 

Give it to me. Dump your icing all over me! Cover my face, my body, my everything with your sticky cream!

Yes, daddy, yes! 

[He orgasms, cumming all over you just the way you wished for. You moan in happiness, licking up a little bit but rubbing the rest in]

Oh gosh, daddy, there’s so much! Let me massage it all in, all over me. Goodness, I can practically feel how sweet your load is...

(Relieved) I feel so ready now. But I’m missing one last bit. The most important step, daddy, and I can’t believe you waited until *your* birthday for me. When I sucked on your amazing balls, I just knew there was enough cum for more loads, just for me. So many more. 

I’ll just give you a few little sweet sucks to make sure you stay hard for me. You want to finish me, don’t you, daddy? 

[You gently lick and suck his cock for a little bit, speaking as you wish]

(Giggle) That’s what I thought. I know you want to finish me *so* badly. You’ve been waiting so long. I’ve been waiting too. I’ve always wanted to feel someone fill me with cream, but only you, daddy. I only want *your* warm, sticky cream. 

Oh wow, I can’t believe you got so hard again. You must really be ready for me. 

Do you want it, daddy? Do you want my soft, warm, and sticky red velvet pussy?

Then come here, daddy. I’ll just be a good cake girl for you, and I’ll bend over, waiting for my daddy’s cock to fill me...

Ooh, daddy, yes! Grab my hips. Feel my ass, just the way you made me. Just the way you want. I’m everything you want. Your personal little cake girl, ready and waiting to be filled on your birthday.

I love feeling you run your fingers down my back, along my sides, feeling my body... 

Please don’t make me wait any longer. I need your cock! Please, I got you all ready for me, and I know you’ve been waiting all this time...

Goodness, it feels so good there, pressing against my pussy... Please, don’t tease me. Please? Please give me your cock?

I want it. I need it. Give it to me, daddy, give me your—

[Your voice cuts off with an intense moan as he thrusts inside you]

Oh my, oh, g--gosh, daddy, your cock feels amazing! I can feel you inside me, so deep, ah! You’re--my cherries--they--ah! Harder daddy! 

You molded me just right. Molded me for your cock. You fit perfectly inside me. I was made for this. Made for you. 

Mold my cake girl pussy, daddy! Thrust into me. Show me how I was made for you!

[You start working toward an orgasm]

I can feel my sticky juices, oh, goodness, they’re flowing inside me... 

Do you feel it, daddy? The juices you gave me, the ones that I made for you...all I need is your warm sticky cream to fill me up. 

I’m getting so hot! So warm, like when you got me ready, I loved it so much, and I love this! I love your cock! 

[You get closer]

Oh daddy, I feel your creamy icing all over me. Feeling it makes me so--hot! So ready. It just completes me, knowing your load covers me so well. 

But I need the rest! I need more than your frosting on me, I need your thick cream *in* me. I need you to fill me up, make me so full that your cum drips down my thighs so I can taste it...

[He thrusts faster, surprising you]

Ah! Daddy you’re going so—fast! You might—wait—what’s happening? I feel so—jittery! My pussy is clenching you so tightly! I feel myself—shuddering with each time you fill me!

No! Don’t stop. Keep going! I’m--I can’t control my body! I’m just pushing back into you, pushing your cock into me, and I--I don’t know what’s happening! I’ve cum before, but never like--this!

[You’re at the edge now]

Are you--are you gonna cum, daddy? Please! Please, chef-daddy, I need you to fill my red velvet pussy with your cream! I need it. I need to be complete. Fuck me full of your sticky cream! I don’t know how much longer I can hold on!

Grab my ass, pull me in. Push your cock deep inside me. I’m getting--so tight--I need every drop of you inside me! Please daddy, I can’t--I can’t hold on! I’m--

[You orgasm, and the intensity causes bursts of cherries inside you to make juices flow. He cums inside you at the same time, filling you up just the way you wanted. You let out a very satisfied moan as you feel him fill you]

(Catching breath) Daddy... Oh, oh gosh, you popped them. My cherries...

My cherry on top burst when I--came like you did--oh goodness. It was so intense. I never thought I’d feel something that good before...

I feel sooooo full… Goodness, daddy. Don’t pull out, I want your load to stay inside me forever. I want you to keep me full. Full of your cock. Full of your cum. Full of your thick, sticky, creamy filling.

I never thought I’d feel my filling get so juicy. (Giggle) I knew you’d take care of me, daddy. I feel like the sweetest cake girl in the world.

Your cake girl. Your personal, loving, caring, sweetest ever cake girl that will treat you perfectly. 

You’re sweet too! (Giggle) But you’re not as sweet as me. I’m the most perfect dessert you could ever need.

And I’m yours, daddy. Your one and only sweetest cake girl.

(Giggle) Happy birthday, daddy.

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
